<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twinkies! by Wayward_and_Worn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391773">Twinkies!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn'>Wayward_and_Worn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments in Time [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is crack.  This is stupid.  This is Dean being a total goof.  And I love him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean &amp; Reader, Dean &amp; You, Dean Winchester &amp; Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments in Time [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twinkies!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “Are those Twinkies?”  Dean’s head whipped around when he heard the telltale sound of the plastic package opening.</p>
<p>                “Yes, and they’re mine!”  She scooted as far across the car and away from him as she could. </p>
<p>                “Are they originals?” he craned his neck to see where she had them tucked against her body, “Aww, they are!”  He reached for her hands, “Can I have a bite?”</p>
<p>                “Dean, it’s not MY job to feed you when you run out of stakeout snacks…again.”  She took a comically large bite and tried to shoo him away.  “Go ‘way.” She said around a mouthful.</p>
<p>                “But baby…” He slid halfway across the seat towards her, “Darlin,” he slid over the rest of the way, crushing her against the door.  “You love me.  Do you want me to starve?”  He reached for the treat as she tried to keep it out of his grip.</p>
<p>                “Nooo!” she wailed as he grabbed her wrist.  She tried to pull away, laughing.  “Mine!”</p>
<p>                “Ok, fine,” he pouted, releasing her hand but remaining pressed against her.  “I’ll just starve to death.  I hope you’re happy.”  His arm was now draped over her shoulders as they watched the target house. </p>
<p>                “Yeah, you just sit there and watch me eat this Twinkie like it’s a dick.”  She slid the yellow cake past her lips.  Dean was transfixed.    </p>
<p>                Suddenly, his hand was gripping her thigh and his mouth was hot against her neck.  “I’m cream filled too, you know.”  He whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>